Los Herederos (The Inheritors)
by Darynka Malfoy
Summary: Malfoy, Zabini y Parkinson son algunos de los jóvenes "Herederos de la Riqueza" de grandes Imperios familiares. Todos asisten a Hogwarts y tratan de vivir de la forma en que creen están destinados a hacerlo. Hasta que aparece "La Heredera de la Pobreza", una chica que pondrá el destino de ellos en un camino incierto. Mal Summary, pero buena historia. Basado en el Drama "The Heirs".
1. Herederos Cap 1: Cambiando mi Destino

**LOS** **HEREDEROS**

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN: Propiedad de Jk Rowling y la Cadena SBS bajo la historia de Kim Eun-sook

BASADO EN EL DRAMA "The Inheritors"

 **Nota de la Escritora:** Este fanfic ha requerido una combinación un tanto desajustada de los personajes de las historias de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, los he usado de esa manera para su adaptación a la trama de "Los Herederos".

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Cambiar mi Destino**

México, un país tradicionalmente conocido por su cultura, sus colores, su historia, su comida y sus paisajes… una combinación entre la libertad y el esclavismo de un mundo en el que el dinero y las clases sociales lo son casi todo. Porque el mundo en general está dividido así: Los ricos que hacen lo que quieren y los pobres, que hacen lo que los ricos quieren. Es casi una ley, injusta, pero internacional y México o Inglaterra no son la excepción. El dinero importa en todos lados y para mi familia… no es diferente.

El ensayo de Draco Malfoy quedó inconcluso porque de pronto, Jorge estaba tocando insistentemente el claxon fuera de su casa, con el jeep y canciones de rock a todo volumen, haciendo vibrar la tabla de surf que se encontraba amarrada al techo de la camioneta.

El rubio cerró el cuaderno mientras un bajo "¡A la mierda!" salía de su boca y corría escaleras arriba por su propia tabla para salir cinco minutos después cambiado y listo para irse a la playa.

Surfearon hasta el atardecer, como siempre lo hacían. Llamaron la atención de las chicas, como también era su costumbre y al final, tenían planes de una buena borrachera. Draco como siempre, sería el anfitrión. Vivir solo, en una inmensa mansión era una ventaja sobre muchos jóvenes de su edad: Nadie le pedía explicaciones sobre lo que hacía o no.

Esa noche, se miró en el espejo antes de bajar con Jorge y los otros chicos y chicas que se habían sumado al plan. Su reflejo era agradable, un chico bien parecido, digno de la realeza… pero tan lejos de su reino.

=FLASH BACK=

Tom Malfoy (Riddle), sentado en su escritorio en aquella oscura oficina, lo esperaba mientras veía el paisaje por la ventana. Draco entró y permaneció callado hasta que Tom decidió voltear.

-Hace frío, ¿no es cierto? Aquí siempre hace frío ¿Te gusta el frío Draco?

-He vivido siempre aquí. Estoy acostumbrado a él

-Pero disfrutas tus escapadas a las playas ¿no es así? Amas tus días en las playas y el sol

-Cierto

-Bueno- sonrió de medio lado- Tendrás todo el sol que desees, Draco. No te preocupes más por ello. Y ¿sabes otra cosa? Estarás lejos… Nadie te pondrá límites ¿No quieres estudiar? No lo hagas, ni siquiera tienes que aprender a hablar español, no es necesario. Ve allá y diviértete Draco. Disfruta la oportunidad que te dio la vida de venir a nacer en una familia con dinero. Gasta tu riqueza allá y de ser posible, no vuelvas.

=FIN FLASH BACK=

Tenía coraje con su "Hermano", era cierto, porque entonces entendió que lo habían enviado allá no para estudiar o saber manejar las finanzas, o conocer el mercado de oportunidades de inversiones… nada de eso. Draco Malfoy estaba en México porque lo habían echado. Y él era demasiado perezoso para desobedecer a su hermano o retarlo.

0o0o0o0

El Colegio Hogwarts, el más prestigioso de Londres, en donde los estudiantes de familias acomodadas asistían, era la envidia y el sueño de cualquier joven dispuesto a prepararse para su futuro con todos los lujos y comodidades que pudiera imaginar. Por supuesto que era el sueño de todos… pero también el infierno de algunos.

El salón de arte, que en aquellos momentos debía estar vacío, no lo estaba más. Blaise Zabini se encontraba perfectamente acomodado sobre una silla, a unos metros de la pared de ladrillo mirando fijamente a Neville Longbottom, acorralado en aquella pared, custodiado a ambos lados por Crabbe y Goyle. Blaise lanzaba insistentemente una pelota de tenis cerca del cuerpo del chico, riéndose del miedo de este.

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que te golpee? ¿Cuánta buena suerte puedes tener para que ninguna vez te dé con la pelota? ¿Hoy tendrás esa suerte?

Blaise lanzó con más fuerza la pelota y golpeó al chico en el brazo. Neville se quejó.

-Cuidado Blaise. No queremos que nuestro amigo piense que fue a propósito- dijo Crabbe riendo.

El moreno lo miró disgustado. A él nadie le decía que tenía que hacer.

-¿En serio Crabbe? ¿Quieres ponerte en su lugar?

Crabbe lo miró serio y algo atemorizado. La mirada marrón de Blaise se había oscurecido, se notaba arrogante y aterradora.

-Chicos, calma- intervino Goyle.

-¿Quieres ponerte tú entonces Goyle?- preguntó el moreno.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Crabbe acercándose a la pared- Lanza la pelota y veamos tu suerte y mi suerte

Blaise sonrió de lado y se recargó en la silla.

-No, no, no. Esto debe ser un juego limpio… ¡Ey Neville!, ven aquí

El joven no se movió, por lo que Crabbe lo empujó hacia Zabini.

-Lanza la pelota hacia Crabbe- le dijo mientras con un bote le pasaba la pelota. El chico la sostuvo con miedo y fuerza en la mano.

-¿No quieres hacerlo? No te preocupes. Este juego tiene reglas muy simples: SI la lanzas, obtienes una paliza. Si no la lanzas, obtienes una paliza. La cuestión es sobre quién te dará esa paliza. Así es la vida Longbottom. Hoy te quitaste de la pared y en tu lugar se ha puesto Crabbe, pero ¿sabes algo? No siempre podrá ser así. Esto es un juego, pero en un futuro, no habrá un reemplazo. Tu siempre serás el chico pobre de la pared y nosotros tus jefes, los que lanzan la pelota.

Neville apretó sus puños y lanzó la pelota hacia la mesa con pinturas y objetos detrás de Zabini. El moreno lo miró y sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres un pobre diablo, acorralado por nosotros y aún así ¿conservas tu ego? ¡Muy bien!- aplaudió mientras se paraba- Sigue así

Se acercó hasta su mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro

-Me voy, Longbottom me ha dado miedo. Voy a extrañarte niño ¡Felices vacaciones! Nos vemos a tu regreso.

Blaise se dio la vuelta y solo escuchó el puño de alguno de sus amigos estrellarse contra alguna parte del cuerpo de Neville Longbottom y luego otro más.

0o0o0o0

Ginny Weasley se acomodó la gorra y bajó de la bicicleta mientras colocaba el candado. Aparcar las bicis era fastidioso. Siempre pensaba que tardaba más en hacerlo que en entregar el pedido, pero bueno. Políticas de la empresa. Y con su mala suerte, estaba segura que el día en que no lo hiciera alguien tomaría su bici. Sacó de la canastilla la bolsa térmica que contenía la orden y entró.

-Buenas tardes. Vengo a entregar la orden de pollo

-Claro, entra. Allá te pagarán

Ginny siguió de largo por la tienda y esperó a que alguien apareciera. Mientras lo hacía logró escuchar lo que el hombre de la entrada discutía.

-No puedes decir que no ha valido la pena. Tiene partes de última generación, difíciles de conseguir. Fueron traídas desde Alemania para ti

-Solo es una moto mejor armada- exclamó el chico mientras la examinaba

-Pero se adecúa perfectamente a tus exigencias

-Eso espero. No quiero pensar que mi dinero fue gastado en vano

-Hola ¿Cuánto te debemos?

-El ticket está en la bolsa. La propina es de media libra- exclamó Ginny prestando atención a los hombres que habían llegado con ella.

Los hombres se rieron mientras tomaban el ticket.

-¿Media libra? ¿Comprarás dulces?- se burló uno de ellos

-Ernie, seguro que sí. Es una niña ¿no? O me equivocó y eres todo una señorita bien formada que se oculta bajo esa estúpida chaqueta que te queda grande.

-¿Me pueden pagar?-soltó molesta ella

-¿Y si mejor te llevo a pasear? ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela, en qué año vas?, pasaré por ti

Ginny rodó los ojos y sacó su celular del pantalón. Empezó a marcar un número.

-¿A quién llamas? ¿Le pedirás permiso a tus papis para salir con nosotros?

-Hola. Habla Ginevra Weasley. Tengo 18 años y aquí hay dos sujetos como de 25 años que están molestándome y acos…

El que había sido llamado Ernie le arrebató el teléfono y colgó.

-¿Quién era?

-La policía- contestó ella con un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta

-Calma. Estábamos jugando. Sólo era una broma. Aquí tienes el dinero y una libra de propina

-Gracias- dijo Ginny arrebatándole el dinero y salió corriendo. Habían retrasado su siguiente entrega por unos minutos.

El aroma a fresa lo hizo voltear y solo alcanzó a ver a una chica pelirroja con uniforme rojo y amarillo salir corriendo para recoger su bici e irse. Blaise la miró unos segundos y luego volvió a examinar las nuevas partes extranjeras de su moto.

0o0o0o0

Ginny Weasley apenas había llegado a tiempo para cambiar el uniforme rojo y amarillo por el delantal café con verde. Corrió rápidamente a la caja justo cuando llegaban unas señoras.

-Buen día ¿qué desean ordenar?

-Buen día. Serán dos cafés americanos por favor…

La pelirroja pasó algunas horas así, preparando cafés, smoothies, malteadas y lo que los clientes ordenaran. Suspiró cansada mientras tomaba la toalla y se dirigía a limpiar algunas mesas de la cafetería. Al salir de la barra notó a una persona que no había visto.

-Harry ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

El chico levantó los ojos de su lectura y la miró.

-¡Hola Gin! Media hora tal vez

-¿Media hora? ¿Y no has ordenado nada? Esto no es una estancia pública y gratuita

-Calma. Ordenaré algo en cuanto Cho llegue

-¿Va a venir?- dijo ella sentándose en la silla enfrente de él

-Así es. Oye, te traje algo- dijo el chico extendiéndole un objeto a Ginny

-¿Un paraguas?- exclamó extrañada mientras lo tomaba

-La tarde se pondrá fea. Va a llover y como lo supuse: tú no trajiste uno

-¿Y qué hay de tu novia? ¿También trajiste uno para ella?

Harry sonrió y tomó su saco para girarlo y colocarlo sobre su cabeza con un movimiento teatral.

-A Cho le gustan las cosas dramáticas de cine ¿Soy un romántico no es así?

-Lo eres- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Deberías conseguirte un novio

-No. Cada hora que no trabajo, no genero dinero. Un novio sería tiempo perdido

-Nunca paras Ginny ¿cuántos trabajos tienes?

-Los suficientes como para pensar que mi amigo con un saco colocado bajo la lluvia sobre la cabeza de su novia resulta romántico

Ambos chicos rieron cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¡No vueles hacia abajo Harry Potter!

Ahí estaba, con su ropa de marca, una falda negra pequeña y un suéter blanco a juego con unos botines negros preciosos de tacón bajo. Cho Chang entraba a la cafetería con su escena de celos.

-Cho. Estás aquí- dijo Harry sonriente mientras le acomodaba la silla junto a él para que se sentara.

-Así es y Ginevra también ¡Qué desastre! Te he dicho que no me gusta que estés cerca de ella y menos a solas

-¿Celosa Chang?- preguntó divertida la pelirroja

-De ti, no lo creo

-¿Me crees bonita?

-¡No dije eso!

-Tú lo eres, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Tu novio solo es mi amigo y no soy competencia para ti

-Por supuesto que no. Vámonos Harry, hoy es mi último día contigo antes de que te vayas y no quiero pasarlo con Ginevra Weasley

Cho Chang se levantó y Harry hizo lo mismo mientras veía a Ginny.

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

Cho cubrió con una mano la boca de Harry y lo comenzó a jalar hacia la salida.

-¡NO! No le digas. No quiero que ella sepa que haces de tu vida cuando no estás aquí. Hasta luego Ginevra, aunque me encantaría que fuera un hasta nunca

-Lo siento Gin, por haberte quitado tu tiempo- exclamó apenas Harry

-Da igual- rebatió su novia- La cafetería está vacía hoy

Ambos salieron mientras la pelirroja veía a su amigo abrazar a la chica y suspiró.

-¡Ellos que lo tienen todo!

0o0o0o0

Cho Chang caminaba a paso apresurado mientras Harry la seguía.

-Ella no me cae bien y ni siquiera tiene que ver con que sea pobre. Pero se la pasa pegada a ti

La chica cruzó los brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos de casi toda la vida

-¿No se supone que tu mejor amigo es su hermano, Ronald?

-Sí. Así es

-Ronald está en el ejército, no tienes porque hablarle a su hermanita

-Ya te dije Cho, la conozco desde siempre. No podría no hablarle. Hemos crecido casi juntos

-Eso es lo que me molesta. Conoce de tu vida más que yo

-Somos A-MI-GOS

-¡Al diablo eso! Eso de que un hombre y una mujer son amigos es puro cuento. ¡Esto es tan injusto! Nadie debería saber de tu vida más que yo… nadie del sexo femenino de nuestra edad

Cho Chang dio una patada al piso y se alejó. Harry la miró y sonrió. Amaba a esa chica por su forma de cuidarlo y celarlo. Le parecía bastante divertido.

0o0o0o0

 _-Y yo sólo pude pensar: ¿Es en serio? ¿Esa chica está celosa? Yo debería estar celosa de ella. Tendrías que ver su ropa y su cabello. Yo sé que esas cosas a ti no te interesan pero a mí sí…_

-¡Quieres callarte! ¡Estoy harto de tus estupideces!

 _-…Al menos a diferencia de mí, usa ropa diferente cada día por meses sin repetir nada. No tiene ojeras ni arrugas…_

-¡Penélope! Ven acá y no me dejes hablando solo

 _-…Espero que escuches mis mensajes y hablemos un día. Te extraño y me alegra que seas el único de mis hermanos que no esté en el ejército. Te mando un abrazo enorme. Devuelve la llamada cuando puedas ¿sí?_

-¡Percy Weasley! Suéltame… atiende el maldito teléfono para no escuchar a tu herma…

El pelirrojo le soltó una cachetada a la joven y salió, no sin antes arrancar el cable de la contestadora.

0o0o0o0

Cuando Ginny guardó el teléfono comenzó a llover. Intentó abrir el paraguas que Harry le había dado pero no pudo, de modo que corrió a refugiarse bajo el techo de una tienda. Al mirar por el cristal, se dio cuenta de los objetos que vendían y se sorprendió: ¡Un atrapa sueños!

Siempre le parecieron objetos hermosos y sonrió. Cuando pudo abrir el paraguas volvió a la calle principal y se dirigió a su casa.

0o0o0o0

Por la ventana, Harry miraba la lluvia caer y sonrió divertido. No se había equivocado y Ginny le debía una.

-Creí que pasarías el resto de la tarde con Cho

-No. Preferí venir a comer contigo Sirius

-¿Qué tal si arruinaste mi tarde? ¿No lo pensaste?

-¿Lo hice?- preguntó curioso el chico mientras se acercaba a la cocina para ayudarle a su padrino- ¿Una nueva novia?

-Puede ser. No voy a quedarme solo mientras te vas a tu curso a México ¿o sí?

-NO. Ya vi que no. Eres todo un " _Don_ _Juan_ ", padrino. Solo espero que ésta vez no tomes mucho " _tequila_ " en tus citas y cantes con " _Mariachi"_

-Intenta decir toda la frase en español y no solo las palabras "Don Juan, tequila y Mariachi"

-Jajaja. Me ganaste. Sólo esta vez

-¿Le dijiste a Ginny que te vas?

-No. La verdad es que no me siento a gusto con eso. Es raro decirle que me voy de viaje a un curso de Español a México y que cuentan como vacaciones también. Sobre todo cuando Ginny se quedará a trabajar en lo que pueda para ganar dinero

-Cierto. Sería presunción

-¿Y su mamá? ¿Cómo está Molly?

-Trabajando. Atendiendo a Narcissa Malfoy

0o0o0o0

Molly lavaba la vajilla cuando una de las sirvientas de la casa llegó.

-La señora ha bajado y ordena que le sirvas de comer. Y quiere más vino. Esa mujer se la pasa bebiendo vino

Molly hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y tomó varios platos para colocarlos sobre una charola y llenarlos de comida.

Narcissa Malfoy la esperaba sentada en la mesa, con una copa de vino llena.

-Tardaste bastante Molly. Muero de hambre

Cissa probó la sopa e hizo una mueca.

-Está fría. No es así como me gustan las cosas Molly. Por estas situaciones es que me enojo y bebo más. Espero que no anden de chismosas respecto a eso. Va para las dos

Molly miró a la otra joven sirvienta y tomó su libreta para escribir.

" _No se preocupe, señora"_

-Señora, olvidé decirle que el joven Tom está en casa

Narcissa abrió mucho los ojos y escupió el vino sobre la copa.

-¿Qué? No puede verme beber- dijo preocupada

-El joven subió a su cuarto- terminó de decir la joven apenada.

-Vaya tonta. Me asusté y pensé lo peor. Son unas incompetentes las dos. No puedo concebir como es que están a mi servicio si no hacen nada bueno por mí. Yo pien…

Narcissa se vio interrumpida cuando Molly tomó la copa de vino y vació su contenido en el plato de la sopa y escondió detrás de su espalda la copa. Cissa iba a reclamar cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió.

Tom apareció tan elegantemente vestido como siempre, con la mirada fría característica de él y la arrogancia de los Malfoy.

-¡Tom!- saludó Narcissa- Que bueno verte temprano en casa

El joven ni la miró. Volteó directamente hacia las mujeres.

-¿Quién de ustedes hizo el aseo en mi cuarto?

-Yo, joven amo- exclamó la joven sirvienta.

-Vuélvelo a hacer- y diciendo esto salió del comedor.

Narcissa se quedó sola con Molly cuando la otra joven salió para obedecer la orden del joven amo.

-La humillación más grande de mi vida. No debería ser tratada así, viviendo yo en esta casa. Molly quiero que vayas por otra botella de vino igual al que me habías servido y la subas a mi cuarto. Ahora

Tomó el teléfono y marcó, pero al escuchar el buzón lo lanzó a la mesa.

-Y encima de todo, tengo un hijo ingrato que no me quiere contestar las llamadas. Hace días que no sé de él ¿Por qué tampoco puede darme mi lugar? Tira todo eso que serviste Molly y lleva mi botella

Narcissa salió del comedor.

Molly asintió pensando "Siempre será tratada así señora, siempre será la amante y no hay modo de cambiarlo". La señora Weasley miró los platillos servidos y pensó ¿Cuánto de su sueldo debería ahorrar para un día comer todo aquello?

0o0o0o0

-¿Es en serio mamá?- Ginny miró enojada los platillos y luego a su madre.

" _Es una comida lujosa. Algo que nosotras no podríamos pagar. La señora Malfoy me lo dio"_

-¡La señora Malfoy te lo dio! ¿Qué se supone que somos? ¿Un bote de basura? Nos dará lo que no quiere cuando se le ocurra que prefiere no comer. Ni que fuéramos gatos callejeros para vivir de los desperdicios. Cómetelo tú

Ginny se levantó molesta y corrió a su cuarto. Se recostó sobre su cama y miró su mesita de noche con la fotografía de su familia. Que diferente era todo ahora que su familia se había roto. Tomó la foto y los miró a todos. Extrañaba a su padre y a su hermano mayor Bill, quienes a causa de trabajar en una fábrica de químicos, habían fallecido en un accidente debido a una explosión. Desde entonces Molly había sufrido una especie de embolia, que había terminado por quitarle el habla.

En una situación de desamparo y sin dinero, Fred, George y Ron habían optado por entrar al ejército para ganar algo, pero siempre estaban lejos, sin la posibilidad de comunicación, más que una carta por mes con un poco de dinero. Y de Charlie no sabían nada desde hacía años. Su trabajo en Rumania había sido el pretexto perfecto para alejarse, deslindarse de la responsabilidad de mantener a una familia y lidiar con el dolor de una pérdida como la de su hermano y su padre.

Y Percy, era el único que había decidido pedir el poco dinero que tenían como inversión para irse a México. Le habían ofrecido vivir allá con un trabajo digno en la industria petrolera y estaba estudiando la universidad en Cancún. Una de las mejores de México, según había dicho. Él se había ido con el fin de volverse un ingeniero petroquímico y regresar a Londres a conseguir un trabajo que ayudara a su familia a mejorar su situación económica.

Por último estaba ella, trabajando en mil cosas a la vez, para ayudar a su madre que ahora debía trabajar como sirvienta, porque las deudas eran infinitas y el dinero insuficiente. Además de eso, había tenido que aprender el lenguaje a señas con su madre para comunicarse con ella y comprar las libretas y plumones que diario usaba Molly para hablar con los demás. Por si no fuera suficiente, debía asistir a la escuela y desvelarse para cumplir con sus tareas.

Molly tocó a su puerta y entró.

-Dije que no quiero comer- exclamó ella mientras se sentaba en el pequeño escritorio y revisaba un libro.

Molly la miró y al ver que su hija la ignoraba la golpeó levemente en la espalda.

-¡Auch!- se quejó ella.

" _Necesito un favor"_

 _-_ ¿Qué cosa?

" _Necesito que deposites dinero para tu hermano en el banco mañana temprano"_

-Para que ir al banco cuando existen las transferencias en línea. Por internet

" _Yo no confío en que apretar botones de una maquinita le haga llegar una cantidad de dinero a tu hermano y completa"_

 _-¿_ Pues cuanto es lo que deseas mandar?

Molly sacó un fajo de billetes y lo mostró a Ginny. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Mamá ¿De dónde salió todo este dinero? ¿Por qué se lo mandarás a Percy? ¿Está bien?

" _Lo he juntado de mi sueldo y lo que nos mandan tus hermanos. Ha sido un gran esfuerzo pero Percy lo necesita porque va a casarse"_

-¿Qué? ¿Casarse?

0o0o0o0

-¿Casarte? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-No, No estoy loca y no te permito que me hables así ¿Me entendiste?

La mujer rubia, tan bien vestida y distinguida apenas y miró a la joven que se encontraba en su oficina.

-¿Lo sabe mi padre?

-No. Pero lo sabrá. Es un evento de gran importancia, Saldrá en los diarios y las páginas de sociales. Ya se enterará

-¿No piensas preguntarle qué opina al respecto?

-Pansy, ¡por Dios! No espero de él su bendición. Y mañana vamos a cenar con él

-¿Con mi padre?

-No. Con mi prometido. Debes conocerlo y comenzar a tratarlo, así va a ser de ahora en adelante

-¡Acabas de divorciarte de él, de mi padre!

-Ya pasó el tiempo suficiente. Ya es tiempo de volver a casarme. Y como dije antes, no está a discusión. Busca algo decente para la cena

Pansy Parkinson, la miró incrédula y con una mueca despectiva salió.

0o0o0o0

-¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Es una buena chica? ¿Estudia con Percy la Universidad? ¿Por qué no había hablado antes de ella?

" _Basta ya, que me estás mareando. No lo sé hija. Percy sólo mencionó que es una chica estudiosa, inteligente y distinguida"_

-Supongo que iremos a la boda ¿no? Percy te mandará los boletos de avión

"…"

-¡Mamá! ¿No lo hará cierto? ¿Por qué?

" _Deja de gritar en la calle"_

-Escribe un texto. Recuérdalo- dijo Ginny cuando estaban en una avenida más transitada.

" _Acabo de decirte que su prometida es una chica distinguida. No quiero que_ _se_ _avergüence_ _de_ _nosotras_ si _vamos_ "

-¿Avergonzarse? ¿Por qué? Somos pobres pero eso no nos hace menos- Ginny estaba furiosa por la situación- Muy bien. Es mucho dinero y no confío en el banco. Yo misma iré a México a darle el dinero a mi hermano

Ginny se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso decidido hacia la escuela. Su mamá solo la miró preocupada. Conocía a su hija y sabía de su carácter terco y obstinado. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien o Percy no las perdonaría.

0o0o0o0

Pansy Parkinson con su pose arrogante miraba con cierto desdén a su "hermanastro" y su "padrastro", sentados ambos enfrente de ella y su madre. Cenaban en un silencio incómodo, que de pronto su madre decidió romper.

-Me alegra mucho que tengamos momentos así para convivir los cuatro

-Lo sé. Las reuniones familiares dan solidez a las familias- comentó el señor a lo que Pansy respondió con una risa irónica. Su madre la miró con dureza y dijo:

-Lo que más gusto me da es que tu hijo ya conozca a Pansy del colegio y se lleven bien

-Lo sé. Es bueno para que tengan una mejor convivencia como hermanos. Pero me gustaría que fuera más formal. Hijo, preséntate con tu hermana

-Claro padre- dijo el joven mirando a la chica sentada frente a él- ¡Hola hermanita! Me da mucho gusto que tú y yo vayamos a ser más cercanos- ella notó la ironía en sus palabras.

La señora Parkinson sonrío.

-Es tu deber ahora cuidar de tu hermana. Quiero que se lleven bien y ya no me preocuparé más por los jóvenes que busquen a Pansy en el colegio. Sé que tendrá a alguien de su lado para evitar malos tratos

-¡Por supuesto! No voy a dejar que nadie se le acerque a mi hermanita. Sobre todo cuando es mi tipo. Ahora yo soy el que estará cerca

Ambos padres y la misma Pansy lo miraron con los ojos abiertos. La chica rubia torció la boca con desdén. El joven se levantó con intención de irse, pero su padre lo llamó.

-¡Siéntate! Esta cena no ha terminado

-Para mí ya

El señor se levantó y le soltó una cachetada a su hijo. Ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendido.

-Te dije que te sientes, Blaise

El chico lo miró con dolor y enojo y sonrió de lado.

-Ahora menos que antes, padre. Me siento avergonzado con mi hermanita por lo que acaba de pasar y no puedo estar aquí. Disfruten su cena

El chico salió del comedor, dejando a todos aún sorprendidos.

-Mi hijo a veces es demasiado… insensato. A nombre de él te pido disculpas

-No se preocupe señor Zabini. Yo misma iré a conseguir esa disculpa. Con permiso

Pansy se levantó y salió del comedor.

En el jardín, la chica lo miró a unos metros cuando el joven se preparaba para irse en su moto.

-¡Ey, Hermanito!- le gritó.

Él la vio acercarse, con su andar tan típico de Top Model, su vestido rosado ajustado por encima de las rodillas y unos tacones color beige que estilizaban su figura.

-¿Qué quieres? Burlarte de mí, supongo. Pero la verdad es que no me importa

-No vine a eso. Fuiste mi excusa para salir del lugar. No soportaba estar adentro

-No me interesa

-¿Recuerdas que estoy comprometida con Draco verdad?-Al ver que Blaise la miraba con enojo continuó- Cuando me case con él, y tú seas mi hermano, será tu cuñado ¿No te parece maravilloso?

Blaise permaneció callado y se subió a la moto.

-¿Sigue sin interesarte? Esta boda no me agrada y sé que a ti tampoco. No quieres a Draco como tu familia ¿o sí?

-Yo dije "No me interesa", pero no dije que no quiero la boda. Además esto es muy fácil: F&A

-¿F&A?

-Fusiones y Adquisiciones. Cuando mi padre y tu mami se casen, las acciones subirán, ganamos más dinero, se eleva la productividad, baja la competencia. Esto es más que un matrimonio por amor ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Aunque yo no quiera la boda, me interesa el dinero y eso es lo que cuenta ¿No crees que será lo mismo con tu matrimonio, hermanita?

Blaise arrancó su moto y la dejó ahí, enojada y frustrada por no tener su ayuda como aliado para impedir la boda de su madre y por echarle en cara su compromiso como otro simple negocio.

0o0o0o0

Ginny terminó de lavar todos los platos de la jornada más larga que había tenido en el restaurant desde la noticia de Percy y su boda hacía unos días. Llegó con Hagrid a recibir su dinero.

-No descansaste hoy ni un momento Ginny, ¿estás bien?

-Lo estoy, debía cumplir con todos mis deberes lo más pronto posible

-¿Hay un motivo en especial?

-Me voy. A América… a México

-¿En serio, te vas?

-Sí. Voy a la boda de Percy

-Eso es genial ¿Cuándo regresas?

-No lo haré. No voy a regresar

-¿Por qué?

-Si Percy se casa allá, significa que no volverá a Londres. Si él no vuelve a Londres, entonces estoy perdida. Me quedaré el resto de mi vida lavando platos. Aún después de todo, no quiero creer que estoy destinada a una mala vida

-Calma Ginny, sólo tienes 18 años y una vida por delante

-No aquí. Percy es mi esperanza. Cuando el volviera, se haría cargo de la familia… si no vuelve, seguiremos justo como ahora. No es la vida que quiero

0o0o0o0

Cuando la pelirroja entró a su casa, su mamá estaba terminando de arreglar la despensa.

-Hoy cambié el dinero en el banco y solicité el pasaporte. Me lo entregan en cinco días.

Su madre asintió sin mirarla.

Ginny acomodó las nuevas libretas que traía de su mamá en su cajón y encontró las antiguas. Tomó una y la hojeó. Escrito estaba en cada hoja frases pequeñas que la señora Weasley usaba en su trabajo " _Lo siento señora" "¿Desea otra copa de vino?" "Lo lamento, pondré más atención" "De ahora en adelante me esforzaré por aprender el español" "Quiero comunicarme con mi hijo" "No interrumpirá mis labores señora"_

Y anexo, se encontraban una serie de hojas con planas hechas por ella escritas en español "Me llamo Molly. Hola Percy. Te extraño."

Ginny la miró mientras Molly sacaba el frijol de una bolsa y comenzaba a limpiarlo. No pudo evitar llorar. Su madre se quedaría sola. La dejaría por ir con Percy a tratar de sobresalir como él. Quería una universidad y un trabajo decente, no platos sucios, entrega de pollo y cafés.

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas al verla hacer su trabajo. Con la mirada nostálgica porque ella se iría. Le dolía el alma verla así, tan triste y tan sola. Sus hermanos ya no estaban, sólo la tenía a ella y ahora la dejaría…

-¿Haces harina de frijol?- preguntó al verla trabajar.

Molly sólo asintió sin verla. No quería despedirse de su hija, pero no la podía obligar a quedarse tampoco.

La pelirroja lloró toda la noche mientras abrazaba la libreta de su madre, en donde había escrito "Mamá, lo siento. Iré allá y tendré éxito. Voy a regresar. Sólo debes esperarme". Y así con un llanto incontenible se durmió.

0o0o0o0

GRACIAS POR LEER! ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA, PORQUE EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTA CON MI PAREJA FAVORITA: DRACO-GINNY.

ACLARACIONES:

NO ME DETUVE EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES PORQUE YA LOS CONOCEN MUY BIEN.

LAS FRASES DE MOLLY ESTÁN EN COMILLAS Y CURSIVA PORQUE SON LENGUAJE DE SEÑAS O NOTAS DE SUS CUADERNILLOS.

DADO QUE EN LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL CHA EUN-SANG (GINNY) NO TIENE MÁS QUE UNA HERMANA (PERCY EN ESTE CASO), TUVE QUE BUSCAR UNA ALTERNATIVA PARA LOS PELIRROJOS. ESPERO PODER ADAPTAR LA HISTORIA PARA QUE TENGAN UNA APARICIÓN.

SOY MEXICANA Y ME CANSÉ DE MANDAR A LOS PERSONAJES A EUA… LE TOCA A MI PAÍS TENER ALGO DE CRÉDITO EN LA HISTORIA Y MI LUGAR FAVORITO ES CANCÚN.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, QUE ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR, CRECER Y ME MOTIVAN PARA SEGUIR.

SALUDOS Y UN ABRAZO ENORME:

 **DARYNKA MALFOY**

 _PD:_ EN UN PERIODO DE CAD DÍAS ACTUALIZARÉ…BUENO, ESO DEPENDE DE SUS REVIEWS. Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA NO SEA DEMASIADO LARGA POR CAP. DÍGANME QUE OPINAN


	2. Herederos Cap 2: No soy Bienvenida

**LOS** **HEREDEROS**

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN: Propiedad de Jk Rowling y la Cadena SBS bajo la historia de Kim Eun-sook

BASADO EN EL DRAMA "The Inheritors"

 **CAPÍTULO 2: No soy Bienvenida**

La rubia sostenía dos pares de tacones en la mano y los miraba indecisa.

-¿Vas a mudarte a México?- preguntó irónica la Sra. Parkinson al ver la cantidad de equipaje que su hija había preparado.

La chica sólo la miró con molestia y continuó viendo sus zapatos.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Draco que venga?

-Porque en un futuro viviremos aquí. Quiero tiempo con él, lejos

-¿Le dirás sobre la boda?

-De todos modos se va a enterar de las actividades económicas y "amorosas" de su suegra

-Deja de hablarme así

-No me gusta tu boda con el señor Zabini. ¿Acaso no notaste que cuando se enoja tiene la maña de golpear a la gente?

-¿Acaso me gusta todo lo que haces? No y lo respeto

-No es lo mismo

-Perfecto, Pansy. Si no te gusta… puedes cambiar tu apellido y salir del árbol genealógico

-Tú eres la que ya cambiará de apellido… Espera ¿Me estás amenazando con mi herencia?

-Sí. Siempre funciona, ¿no es así?

-Es increíble. Esto apesta

-Tienes un novio lejos de aquí con el cuál puedes refugiarte y apoyarte. Tu vida no apesta… Me gustan más los tacones rosas

La Sra. Parkinson salió del cuarto de su hija. Pansy resopló molesta y tomó su celular.

0o0o0o0

" _Cuando llegué a México, mi único pensamiento durante muchos días fue que al fin comería tacos de verdad. Pero luego de un tiempo, lo tacos cansan. La soledad no se llena con comida. Al ver el ambiente fiestero de Cancún, mi mansión en una zona exclusiva y sólo para mí, lo único que pensé fue en ser un rebelde como ellos esperaban de un hijo ilegítimo. Me dediqué a divertirme, comer, beber y salir como mi hermano dijo. Y ahora, como resultado, tengo a un policía que me vigila y me sigue los pasos de cerca, soy_ _el centro de atención en la escuela y puedo hacer llorar a mi madre en Inglaterra…"_

-Draco. Dejaste tu celular en la sala. Ha estado sonando desde hace rato

-Gracias amigo

El rubio cachó en el aire el celular que Jorge le aventó y lo miró: Pansy.

Lo colocó a un lado de él sobre la cama. Cerró la libreta y se dispuso a levantarse.

-¿No vas a contestar?

-No. Ya sé quién es

El rubio se puso de pie. Se colocó los shorts y fue a buscar a su closet una playera.

-Es mi prometida. Seguramente me marca porque está a punto de subir al avión, o puede que ya esté en el avión o puede que ya esté bajando del avión

-¿Viene a Cancún?

-El aniversario de nuestro compromiso está próximo- respondió el rubio guardando una toalla en una pequeña maleta y después se colocó la playera.

-¡Amigo! Eso merece una celebración

-Jorge, ya lo sabes- dijo Draco tomando la maleta y poniéndose los lentes de sol.

-¡Soy muy flojo para celebrar!- dijeron los dos al unísono y salieron de la habitación directo a la playa.

0o0o0o0

Cuando la pelirroja atravesó las primeras puertas de cristal, sintió el calor abrasador golpearla al punto de sentirse asfixiada.

Miró a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, con letreros con nombres o apellidos, mirando expectantes las puertas por donde ella había salido, esperando encontrar a las personas por las cuáles habían ido.

De pronto, se sintió ansiosa. Ella parecía estar sola. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire.

-Tranquila. Tú puedes hacerlo- se dijo a sí misma.

Jaló la pequeña maleta que llevaba, se acomodó la mochila y miró una hoja:

-"¿En dónde puedo encontrar un mapa?" "¿Cómo llego a la parada de autobús?" "Disculpe señor ¿Le gustaría ordenar…" No, esa frase no- Dijo leyendo las frases en español que había anotado en un pedazo de papel.

Miró hacia la salida y antes de cruzar las puertas que se abrieron automáticas, recibió el segundo golpe de calor. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos para protegerse del sol y miró el paisaje: Palmeras, un sol resplandeciente y gente con ropa en extremo ligera, gorros, sombreros y lentes de sol.

-Ginny, definitivamente ya no estás en Londres

Llegó hasta la banqueta de la salida del aeropuerto y de pronto algo llamó su atención. A su costado izquierdo a pocos metros de ella se encontraba un carro lujoso color negro. Frente a él una joven rubia bastante arreglada, con un lujoso vestido corto blanco, tacones y una bolsa fina se encontraba parada de brazos cruzados, molesta.

El celular de la chica sonó y la pelirroja escuchó el inconfundible acento británico:

-Hola… Sí… Acabo de llegar… Por supuesto que Draco vino a recogerme… Está guardando mi equipaje en el auto… Claro que sí, luce más alto, guapo y bronceado de lo que recordaba…

Ginny miró al hombre que guardaba el equipaje de la joven. Por lo que decía, no parecía hablar de él. Era un señor bajito, vestido de blanco y de piel morena, no bronceada. No es que fuera feo, pero no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que le gustara a alguien tan… adinerada como la rubia.

De pronto, Pansy sintió la mirada de la joven que la veía.

Ginny se giró rápidamente e hizo como que veía la hoja que sostenía.

-…Draco dice que luzco aún más bonita- dijo Pansy mientras observaba a la pelirroja.

Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír divertida por lo que escuchó decir a la rubia, que torció la boca en una mueca al verla hacer tal gesto.

-…Te llamo cuando llegue al hotel- la chica colgó y no perdió de vista a la pelirroja.

Ginny se giró y le dio la espalda, sintiéndose avergonzada por lo ocurrido e intentando comenzar a caminar.

-Oye, tú. La chica pelirroja- la llamó Pansy.

Ginny se detuvo y cerrando los ojos en un gesto de resignación, se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-¿Te estabas burlando de mí?- La enfrentó Pansy caminando un poco hacia ella.

Ginny miró a ambos lados sin saber que hacer o decir y de pronto abrió los ojos en señal de que una idea se le había ocurrido y dijo:

-Ciao! Scusi signorina… Io sono italiana. Non parlo inglese. Non capito _(¡Hola! Perdón señorita… Soy italiana. No hablo inglés. No entiendo)_

-Si non mi avessi capito lo che ti ho detto, non mi avessi risposto. Non credi? _(Si_ _no_ _entendieras_ _lo_ _que_ _te_ _digo,_ _no_ _hubieras_ _respondido_ _cuando_ _te_ _llame_ _¿No_ _lo_ _crees?)_

La pelirroja sonrió apenada y se dio la vuelta con intención de irse.

-Te hice una pregunta- repitió la rubia con la mano en la cintura- ¿Por qué te burlabas de mí?

Ginny miró nuevamente a ambos lados, buscando una salida al lío en el que estaba, pero sin mucho que hacer y ante la intensa mirada de la joven rubia, dijo:

-No pude evitar escucharte y fue raro darme cuenta de que lo que veía no era lo mismo que decías por el teléfono. No me burlaba de ti… en realidad…

La pelirroja calló un momento y Pansy alzó una ceja esperando que continuara.

-Sentí una sensación de parentesco contigo- continuó la pelirroja- No fui la única británica sin una bienvenida a México… Siento mucho haber fingido ser italiana

Ginny tomó su maleta y caminó hacia el lado opuesto, dejando a la rubia con una sensación de enojo y vergüenza.

El hombre que acomodaba las maletas de Pansy se acercó a ella:

-¿Hay algún problema señorita?

-Ninguno- dijo Pansy con la voz entrecortada- Vamos al hotel- dijo en un perfecto español mientras subía al carro y pensaba que como siempre, Draco la hacía a un lado.

0o0o0o0

Bajó del autobús y por tercera vez sintió el calor abrasador de la playa. Afortunadamente, el camión que había tomado tenía aire acondicionado, porque entre tantas personas ahí dentro, hubiera muerto acalorada.

Bajó en la parada que Web Answers había indicado como cerca de los comercios más grandes de Cancún. Estaba en la zona hotelera y la vista, no podía negarlo, era preciosa.

Pocas ocasiones había visitado el mar, pues no tenía el dinero ni el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que nunca había visto un mar tan azul y cristalino como el de esa playa. Caminó por un muelle para ver mejor a la gente que se encontraba ahí.

La mayoría eran jóvenes que se divertían nadando o surfeando, disfrutaban de una mañana agradable y Ginny sonrió. Cancún podía tener un calor tremendo y no entendía como Percy se podía haber acostumbrado a ello, dado que Londres era una ciudad lluviosa y fría, pero al ver tal paisaje, sabía que el calor era lo de menos si podías vivir así, feliz. Ya entendía porque la gente decía que los que viven en ambientes más calurosos son personas más alegres.

Un grupo de jóvenes salió del mar y Ginny alzó las cejas. Las chicas de piel morena vestían trajes de baño diminutos mostrando figuras perfectamente curveadas y se miró a sí misma. No es que fuera una chica plana, pero definitivamente las mexicanas tenían un plus sobre ella y esa debía ser la razón de que un joven rubio enterrara la tabla de surf en la arena apenas había salido del mar y las abrazara mientras caminaban hacia un grupo sentado en la arena que bebía alegremente cerveza.

0o0o0o0

-Yo digo que tequila y vodka. No puede fallar ¡Draco, Draco¡ Corre hacia acá- lo llamó su amigo Jorge mientras lo veía caminar abrazado de dos chicas.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?

-Diego hará una fiesta en su casa ¿Estás listo para ésta noche?

El rubio tomó una cerveza de la hielera y se sentó junto con las chicas en la arena.

-No amigo. Hoy no. Ir a las fiestas con Diego puede ser divertido, pero si va "Tattoo", yo paso. No quiero problemas con él. No otra vez

-¡Oh, vamos!- dijo su amigo- No habrá tales problemas. Nadie se puede meter con mi amigo "El poderoso Draco", ¿cierto?

El rubio sonrió de medio lado, chocó con Jorge las botellas de cerveza y le dio un trago. Mientras lo hacía, notó la mirada curiosa de una chica de cabello rojo a lo lejos, que después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y arrastró su maleta hacia el otro lado del muelle que daba a la calle.

0o0o0o0

Bueno, como todo país, ciudad, estado o población, Cancún no podía ser completamente hermoso. Con dificultad había preguntado por la dirección y aunque pareciera increíble, estaba en el camino correcto.

La calle que iba cuesta arriba, difería completamente con la zona que había dejado atrás apenas un cuarto de hora antes. Las casas se veían más descuidadas y el ambiente se sentía tenso. La calle era sinónimo de abandono y porque no decirlo, pobreza.

Cuando estuvo frente al número 36, que apenas y se veía en una placa oxidada, Ginny respiró hondo. Si sus cuentas no le fallaban, Percy se había ido con dinero más que suficiente a México y la libra esterlina equivalía alrededor de $22 pesos mexicanos. Si a eso le sumaban el salario que Percy decía ganar, bueno, era para que viviera sino en una mansión, en una casa más… arreglada.

La fachada que parecía haber sido azul cielo en algún momento, estaba ahora bastante deteriorada y con grafitis. Un mosquitero oxidado cubría una puerta bastante sucia y las cortinas de las dos ventanas estaban percudidas.

-Bueno, no seas prejuiciosa Ginny- se dijo a sí misma- Tú tampoco vives en un castillo en Londres

Se acercó y tocó el timbre. Un joven gritó "¿Quién es?" y luego abrió la puerta.

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció en cuanto vio a un joven de aspecto desaliñado, sin camisa y con una cerveza en la mano.

-Buen día. Disculpa, ésta es la dirección que me dieron… ¿es la casa de Percy Weasley?

-¿Qué? óyeme "gringuita" yo no hablo inglés- le contestó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Eh… Percy, mi hermano- dijo la chica en un español casi inentendible.

Una joven de cabello negro con mechones azules y pircings en la naríz y la ceja, vestida de forma bastante "atrevida" se acercó a la puerta y miró a Ginny.

-¿Quién es ésta Luis?- le dijo con reproche al joven, que no dejaba de mirar a Ginny.

-No lo sé Penélope. Ni sé qué rayos quiere. Ya sabes que no sé inglés- dijo el joven bebiendo de su lata de cerveza.

-¡Hola!- dijo la pelirroja- Busco a Percy Weasley

-Ah ya- resopló la chica- Es Ginevra, la hermanita de Percy- dijo.

0o0o0o0

La pelirroja miraba el desorden de la casa y no sabía ni dónde sentarse. Ropa regada por todos lados, cajas de pizza y comida vacías, tiradas por el piso y una docena de botellas y latas de cerveza también.

Esperaba que la chica le dijera que esa no era la dirección de su hermano, que sólo lo conocía y que le daría la verdadera dirección. Porque no podía creer que los mails de Percy diciendo que vivía en una casa pequeña y acogedora fueran una mentira.

La chica peleaba algo en español con el joven, que la miraba con lujuria y le hacía señas indecorosas a la pelirroja. La joven de cabello negro cansada de eso, lo golpeó y a empujones lo sacó de la casa. Se acercó a Ginny y la miró mal.

Ginny la miró con detenimiento. Usaba shorts bastante cortos, una ombliguera con un escote que dejaba ver las copas del sostén y usaba tacones. Sacó algo que de pronto encendió y que Ginny no reconoció hasta que el olor a mariguana inundó la estancia.

-¿Conoces a Percy, cierto?-dijo en inglés la pelirroja.

-Sí, por supuesto- contestó la chica también en inglés.

-¿Eres su amiga, no?- Ginny quería pensar que todo tenía una explicación lógica.

-Ja ¿Eso te dice ese idiota de mí?- la pronunciación de la chica era muy mala, pero Ginny entendía lo que decía- Tenemos sexo y vive en mi casa ¿y sólo soy su maldita amiga?

La pelirroja sentía que no podía respirar y no precisamente por el olor asfixiante de la mariguana.

-¿Entonces eres su novia? ¿La chica con la que se va a casar?

La joven se rió con ganas y la miró enojada después. Se acercó más a ella y le señaló el pómulo izquierdo. Ginny entonces notó que cubierto por el maquillaje, estaba la marca de un golpe.

-¿Tú te casarías con un hombre que te hace esto?- la retó.

Ginny tragó con dificultad y sintió un dolor en su pecho, como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera.

-¿Percy llegará pronto de la universidad?-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

La joven volvió a reír.

-¿La universidad dices? Por favor, tu hermano nunca ha pisado una

-¿Entonces está en su trabajo en la industria de petróleo?

-Si claro, Cancún es el exportador número uno de petróleo- dijo con ironía mientras seguía fumando.

Ginny dejó caer una lágrima. No soportaba más esa situación. Odió a su hermano y odió a la chica que fumaba mota sin pena alguna en frente de ella. Pero sobre todo, odió su propia suerte.

-¿En dónde diablos está Percy?- gritó enojada.

0o0o0o0

" _Ahora siento que no soy yo, pero es que hace mucho tiempo que ya no sé ni lo que soy o lo que debo hacer. Hago lo que todos me dicen, porque soy demasiado perezoso para pensar por mí mismo"._

El pelirrojo se acercó a Draco y le cambió el vaso vacio de refresco por otro lleno.

-¿Qué es lo que escribes? Nunca habías venido con un cuaderno- le preguntó en inglés al rubio.

Él lo miró. Ese chico parecía extraño, siempre lo veía atender el restaurant dócilmente, pero conocía también sus mañas. Ese lugar era un restaurant-bar de ricos, con un ambiente pesado y sabía perfectamente que Percy, por una buena propina, era capaz de cambiar algunas cosas ilícitas y el dinero de una mesa a otra, con discreción a veces mal disimulada.

Percy era un chico casi siempre malhumorado, de comportamiento extraño y Draco no dudaba que él también consumía algo de lo que pasaba entre las mesas, pero con él siempre era amable. Siendo ambos ingleses, podían entenderse mejor, era lo más cercano a casa que tenían ambos. Draco iba a ese lugar porque estaba a su altura y porque tenía una vista a la calle y la playa que le agradaba.

-Tarea. Hoy hago tarea- le contestó.

-No pareces ser un chico de esos que haga tarea

-Bueno, esa es la idea. Me rebelo contra mi imagen de niño malo. Hacer la tarea es mi rebelión. Gracias por el refresco

El pelirrojo sonrió y se alejó.

Draco lo miró alejarse y continuó escribiendo:

" _Pero si hay algo que hago bien, es rebelarme. Me dijeron que no hablara español, porque no era necesario y ahora, parezco renegar del inglés, como si fuera mi forma de decirle a mi familia que no los quiero o no los necesito. Y justo ahora he reflexionado sobre otra cosa: Cuando escribo, creo que pienso, algo que mi hermano dijo que no hiciera"._

0o0o0o0

Tom Malfoy salió enojado de la sala de juntas, dejando a todos con expresión confundida. Era como si el mundo se burlara de él. El negocio de construcciones tenía fallas y un retraso, algo que no supo hasta esa mañana y que para su mala suerte, era algo de lo que Lucius ya tenía conocimiento.

Tenía que mostrar ser capaz de manejar el imperio familiar y justo en ese momento parecía lo contrario.

-Estúpidos socios- despotricaba entrando a su oficina personal, seguido del secretario de su padre- Quiero hacer esto por mí y siempre se meten. Pensé que sería mejor cuando mi padre no estuviera más en la empresa, pero con todos ellos aquí como sus alcahuetes, es como si nunca se hubiera ido

-Y no será diferente si tu actitud continúa así. No debiste abandonar la junta- le dijo Sirius.

-Por una vez en la vida pido mantener mi incompetencia para mí mismo. Por una vez, déjame perder la calma ¿está bien?- le contestó enojado señalándole la puerta. Sirius salió y Tom aventó todo lo que tenía en su escritorio, furioso.

0o0o0o0

Draco guardó su cuaderno en la mochila y se dedicó a terminar su comida. Su mesa estaba en una terraza que daba justo a la calle y de pronto se dio cuenta de la figura que estaba parada ahí.

Una chica joven y pelirroja, vestida con tenis, jeans, una playera simple gris, una camisa amarrada a la cintura y una mochila colgada en su espalda, se aferraba a su maleta mientras veía el restaurant.

La pelirroja miraba las mesas de la terraza buscando algo o alguien. De pronto, detuvo la mirada. El rubio siguió su mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que veía.

Percy Weasley estaba siendo gritado por un joven, que enojado, lo había empujado y le había tirado el vaso de whiskey encima, siendo humillado mientras otros más se reían. El pelirrojo apretó los puños con fuerza y se alejó de la mesa, despotricando algo. Luego se acercó a otro hombre, habían cruzado unas palabras y el chico le había entregado algo en la mano discretamente.

Draco volvió a mirar a la chica y se dio cuenta de su expresión. Su cuerpo se veía tenso pero permaneció inmóvil. La chica apretaba los puños mientras sus ojos se veían cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Percy se acercó a su mesa, con la camisa aún mojada y la botella de vino.

-¿Deseas otra copa de vino?- preguntó con el más fingido tono cortes.

Draco no dejaba de mirar a la chica. Y ella no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo. Y cuando lo vio acercarse a la mesa del rubio, una mirada de la más profunda decepción se reflejó en sus ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Percy siguió la mirada distraída del rubio, quién no le había prestado la más mínima atención. Y de pronto, los ojos azules de Percy se tornaron más oscuros y una sombra surcó su rostro. Azotó la botella de vino en la mesa y caminó hacia la salida.

El rubio giró la cabeza para ver a un enfurecido pelirrojo salir del restaurant y su vista se volvió a fijar en la chica, que parecía ahora más furiosa que triste, pero cuyas lágrimas seguían cayendo.

0o0o0o0

Ginny miró a su hermano llegar hasta ella con pasos grandes y la ropa toda manchada por la bebida. La mirada del pelirrojo era de molestia y a la chica eso le asustó un poco, pero su coraje pudo más que su miedo y le mantuvo la mirada hasta que se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿En dónde está mi mamá?- la voz parecía alterada y asustada.

-Ella no vino- dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿La dejaste sola en Londres? ¿Cómo pudiste?- Percy sonaba más tranquilo, como si saber que su madre no estaba ahí, le hubiera dado tranquilidad.

-¡NO HABLES DE ELLA! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A RECLAMARME CUANDO TU…?- gritó enfurecida. Él menos que nadie podía darle sermones sobre dejar a su madre.

-Debiste llamar Ginevra- la reprendió él, intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Dime algo Percy, si lo hubiera hecho, ¿habría visto algo diferente?- preguntó con ironía.

-¿Quién te dijo en dónde encontrarme?

-Penélope

-¿FUISTE A MI CASA?- Percy no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Viniste hasta México y nos quitaste lo poco que teníamos sólo para mantener a una drogadicta y pegarle a tu antojo?

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella con la mano levantada, pero se contuvo y le arrebató la maleta que Ginny sostenía fuertemente. La tiró al piso y la abrió sacando las cosas de su hermana y rebuscando. Ginny lo observó y su expresión fue de incredulidad.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Dejé a mi mamá sola y la abandoné por venir con una sanguijuela! En verdad que si tengo una muy mala suerte- una lagrima volvió a traicionar la fachada de fortaleza de la chica- Eras mi sueño, mi última esperanza de una vida mejor Percy, eras mi ejemplo de lo que yo quería ser- la voz se le cortó y continuó llorando.

Percy dejó de buscar y la miró.

-Lo siento Ginny, sólo por ésta vez

Tiró más ropa de la chica en la banqueta y por fin encontró el dinero y se levantó.

-Cúbreme una vez más Ginny. Vuelve a Londres y no te preocupes, yo llamaré a mi mamá

La pelirroja se le fue encima, intentando quitarle el sobre, pero Percy era más alto y fuerte.

-¡Regrésame el dinero Percy! ¡No tienes derecho a tomarlo! ¿Sabes el esfuerzo de mis hermanos y de mi madre para conseguirlo? ¡SUÉLTALO!

Percy le dio un ligero empujón para quitársela de encima y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente.

-¡PERCY!- gritó ella e intentó ir detrás de él.

El pelirrojo se echó a correr y Ginny quiso seguirlo, pero su maleta seguía tirada con sus cosas regadas por el piso.

-¡PERCY VUELVE! – Estaba en un dilema sobre seguirlo o recoger sus cosas- ¡Percy no me dejes, por favor! ¡PERCY!- la chica lloraba incontrolablemente mientras lo veía alejarse a toda prisa.

0o0o0o0

Draco la miraba mientras ella se arrodillaba aún llorando junto a sus cosas. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al verla así. Mil recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente, recuerdos de su propia historia con su hermano. Parecía como si Inglaterra de pronto estuviera más cerca de él.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Jorge se había sentado en su mesa. El chico siguió la mirada de Draco y vio a la chica, que intentaba guardar las cosas en su maleta. Justo tenía a un lado de la maleta una bolsa transparente con un polvo blanco y Jorge sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Vaya, vaya Draco! ¡Tú siempre un paso delante de mí! Bueno, ya hiciste lo tuyo, es mi turno

Jorge salió del restaurant y Draco se quedó confundido un momento. Dejo apresuradamente unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió tras su amigo.

0o0o0o0

La pelirroja guardaba sus cosas mientras intentaba en vano controlar el llanto. De pronto sintió a alguien acercarse a ella y vio a un joven de piel bronceada arrodillarse junto a ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo él pasándole sus tenis.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella desconfiada tomando los tenis.

-¡Esto!- y diciendo eso último en inglés, tomó la bolsa con el polvo y salió corriendo.

Ginny lo miró alejarse y se paró para correr tras él.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes llevarte lo que no es tuyo!- gritó la chica mientras corría detrás de él.

El chico gritaba divertido mientras era perseguido en la playa por la pelirroja, que tenía dificultades en correr por la arena.

Debido al coraje que tenía, Ginny consiguió aumentar la velocidad y lo alcanzó justo cuando pasaban por un grupo de personas que jugaban voleibol. Lo jaló por la camisa y tomó su brazo para quitarle la bolsa.

-¡Dame eso!- le dijo mientras alcanzaba la bolsa y la jalaba. Pero debido a que ambos tiraron de ella, la bolsa se rompió y el polvo cayó sobre el chico, que también cayó al piso y alcanzó a tragar el polvo.

Fue cuestión de segundos, antes de que el joven comenzara a tener dificultades para respirar. El rubio llegó apresuradamente a su lado y le levantó la cabeza para despejar las vías respiratorias.

-¡Jorge! ¡Responde!- dijo mientras lo intentaba atender- Es alérgico al polvo de arroz ¡Llama a una ambulancia! – le pidió a la chica.

Ginny lo miró incrédula al ver que hablaba en inglés con acento británico.

-¿Eres inglés?- preguntó.

-¿Eso importa?- respondió él y sacó su celular para marcar a la Cruz Roja, ya que nadie más parecía hacer algo.

0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo está mi amigo?- preguntó Draco a la doctora.

Ginny y él se acercaron a la mujer que salía por una de las puertas de Urgencias. La chica permaneció detrás del rubio.

-Está bien. No es nada grave y responde favorablemente a los medicamentos. Todo el episodio fue debido a la reacción alérgica al arroz

Ginny solo entendió la palabra "arroz" en español.

-Sí, eso era. Polvo de arroz- le dijo a Draco, quien la miró mal y luego volvió su vista a la doctora.

-¿Saldrá hoy mismo del hospital?- preguntó.

-Sí. No habrá mayor inconveniente. Por el momento está dormido, pero esperaremos a que despierte para que podamos darle el alta

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- le volvió a preguntar Ginny.

-¡Shh!- la calló el rubio.

-Traeré unos papeles para que los llenes, ¿está bien?- le dijo la doctora a Draco y luego se fue.

-No entendí nada ¿Tu amigo está bien?

Draco rodó los ojos y la miró de frente.

-Estaría mejor si tu polvo de arroz no hubiera caído en sus manos

Ella lo miró incrédula.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no le dije a tu amigo el… "droguito" que tomara mis cosas. Eso se llama robo

-¿Droguito?

-¡Claro! No me dirás que pensaba tomar MIS cosas sabiendo que era polvo de arroz si es alérgico. Tu amigo creyó que era…

-Jorge no es ningún "droguito". Sólo estaba jugando. De serlo, hubiera sido bastante capaz de reconocer que el contenido de tu bolsa no era droga. Y dime una cosa ¿Quién anda por la vida paseando en su maleta polvo de arroz?

-Era un regalo… ¡Qué más da! Yo que hago dándote explicaciones a ti.

La doctora salió y llamó a Draco, que tras dirigirle una última mirada a Ginny, se marchó dejándola sola.

-¿Disculpe, usted es la dueña de esto?- una voz grave detrás de Ginny la sobresaltó y cuando giró, se encontró a un policía sosteniendo la bolsa rota con algo de polvo de arroz.

0o0o0o0

Ginny tenía un buen rato tratando de hablar con el policía que no hablaba en inglés y ella tenía apenas conocimiento de algunas palabras en español, por lo que la situación era bastante difícil.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- le decía el policía.

-Es "arroz"- dijo Ginny en español.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en México?

-Mi hermano. El vive aquí

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

"Esa si me la sé"

-Ginevra Weasley- dijo amablemente.

-¿Tienes identificación?

-¡Oh! ¿Mi pasaporte?

El policía hizo una seña para que se lo entregara. Y ella lo hizo.

-¿En dónde te estás quedando?

-Más lento- pidió ella mientras el policía observaba su pasaporte.

-¿Tu dirección actual? ¿En dónde estás viviendo aquí en México?

Ginny cerró los ojos con frustración. No entendía nada.

De pronto, sintió un brazo rodearla por los hombros y una voz conocida y animada que hablaba un perfecto español.

-Buenas noches oficial. Ella es mi novia y está aquí de vacaciones, pero no entien…

Ginny miró al rubio, que detuvo su discurso en seco cuando reconoció al policía. Era el mismo que siempre estaba tras él vigilándolo. Draco rodó los ojos y dijo un bajo "¡Mierda!" mientras la soltaba.

-¡Vaya! Por supuesto que estás involucrado Draco- dijo el policía.

-¡Oficial Martínez, vamos! Sabes perfectamente bien que eso no es droga

-Bueno, pues ahora que te veo dentro de mi caso, ya lo dudo. Dile a tu novia que me quedaré con su pasaporte hasta que la investigación termine

-Llámame cuando te canses de buscar pruebas que no llevan a ningún caso real. Yo le daré el pasaporte

-Te vigilo Draco- el policía se marchó y Ginny lo miró incrédula.

-¡Mi pasaporte! ¿Qué dijo? ¿Por qué se lleva mi pasaporte?

-Debe comprobar que tu polvo de arroz es realmente eso. Te lo regresará en unos días

-¿Días dijiste?

-Sí, días ¿En dónde te estás quedando? Necesito saberlo para que cuando llame pueda entregártelo

Ginny lo miró asustada. Eso era en definitiva tener pésima suerte.

-¿Puedes prestarme tu celular un momento? Pagaré por la llamada. Percy vive cerca y…

El rubio sonrió con burla.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que va a responderte después de la pelea en la playa?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo viste?

-¿No lo llamarás para quedarte con él verdad?

Ginny lo miró fijamente, aún vestido de forma casual, el rubio parecía vestir ropa bastante fina y sus ojos grises le daban un toque de galantería…

"¡Basta! Tienes un problema, deja de pensar en chicos y piensa en soluciones"

-No quiero sonar grosera, pero creo que lo que pasa con Percy no es tu asunto y el estar en este lío no es 100% mi culpa, así que tienes que llevarme a casa… Pagaré la gasolina- agregó rápidamente al ver que Draco alzaba las cejas con incredulidad al escucharla.

-¿Qué eres rica? ¿Eres de esas que piensa que el dinero arregla todo?- se burló él. Definitivamente la pelirroja no daba esa pinta y él lo sabía. Había escuchado la pelea por el dinero con el mesero pelirrojo.

-En realidad, lo dije porque tengo miedo de ir sola

Draco vio en su mirada azul y transparente algo que no entendió.

0o0o0o0

Ginny bajó la maleta del convertible rojo que se había detenido frente a la casa de Percy, cuyas luces estaban apagadas.

-Te llamaré 3 veces, ¿está bien? Una vez a las 9, otra a las 2 y por último a las 7. Si contestas el teléfono es que tienes mi pasaporte, sino, puedes ignorar la llamada

-Ya, ya. Que chica tan molesta. Puedes omitir la de las 9, definitivamente a esa hora estaré dormido- exclamó Draco mirando hacia todos lados de la calle. Ese no era un barrio seguro, lo sabía muy bien y menos de noche. No ayudaba el hecho de que la calle estaba demasiado oscura para su gusto.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo ella y se acercó a la puerta. Llamó al timbre y esperó pero nadie contestó.

Miró nerviosa de reojo y vio a Draco bajarse del carro y recargarse en la puerta del copiloto. Volvió a tocar y esperó. Nada.

-Es peligroso que te quedes afuera

Ginny intentó ignorarlo.

-¿En verdad crees que regresará después de haber huido con el dinero?- volvió a decir el rubio.

Ella volteó y lo encontró recargado con los brazos cruzados.

-Él no debe tardar. Gracias por traerme. No tienes que quedarte

-Bien- dijo él rodeando su carro y subiendo- Espéralo entonces

La pelirroja solo vio desaparecer calle abajo las luces del carro y miró a ambos lados. Una sirena de policía sonó cerca y se estremeció. El alumbrado era insuficiente debido a que algunos postes de luz estaban rotos. Se sentó en la banqueta a esperar, cuando de pronto escuchó voces.

-Mira, una "gringuita" perdida-gritó un joven a los demás.

-Vamos a una fiesta amiga

-Ven a divertirte con nosotros

Ginny abrazó su mochila y jaló la maleta hacia la puerta, como si fuera a abrir.

Los chicos la miraron y siguieron su camino sin prestarle más atención, murmurando cosas que Ginny no entendía. Suspiró cansada. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Percy no regresaría. Tomo su maleta y la empezó a jalar calle abajo. No tenía mucho dinero y estaba preocupada por lo que haría, pero la zona hotelera era más iluminada y segura. Primero debía llegar ahí lo más pronto posible y luego ya vería que hacer.

Un rechinido de llantas llamó su atención y la sobresaltó. Las luces del auto la alumbraron directamente y ella entrecerró los ojos, cegada por la potente luz. El carro se emparejo y entonces lo vio.

El rubio miraba hacia el frente, con una mano en el volante y la otra en la palanca de velocidades.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y sólo lo miró.

0o0o0o0

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?

BUENO SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLOS ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS Y SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS EN SUS REVIEWS.

SALUDOS Y UN ABRAZO ENORME

DARYNKA

 _PD: ESPERO QUE NO TENGAN PROBLEMAS CON LA LONGITUD DE LOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO SI LOS HAGO MÁS CORTOS SERÍAN COMO MIL… Y PLANEO QUE SÓLO SEAN 40. LA VERSIÓN PARA TELEVISIÓN SON 20, PERO ESTARÁN DE ACUERDO QUE UNA IMAGEN DICE MÁS QUE MIL PALABRAS Y BUENO, YO NECESITO MIL PALABRAS PARA EXPLICARLES LA HISTORIA._


	3. Herederos Cap 3: ¿Quién eres?

**LOS HEREDEROS**

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN: Propiedad de Jk Rowling y la Cadena SBS bajo la historia de Kim Eun-sook

BASADO EN EL DRAMA "The Inheritors"

 **CAPÍTULO 3: ¿Quién eres?**

Un rechinido de llantas llamó su atención y la sobresaltó. Las luces del auto la alumbraron directamente y ella entrecerró los ojos, cegada por la potente luz. El carro se emparejó y entonces lo vio.

El rubio miraba hacia el frente, con una mano en el volante y la otra en la palanca de velocidades.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y sólo lo miró. No era su costumbre aceptar proposiciones de extraños invitándola a sus casas, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-¿Tu casa es más seguro que aquí?- preguntó con miedo.

-No sé si sea más seguro, pero te puedo decir que es mucho mejor que este lugar- el rubio giró la cabeza para verla entonces- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vienes?

0o0o0o0

Ginny miró apenada el lugar en donde estacionó el chico. Con las luces apagadas, no se distinguía bien, pero mientras llegaban, notó que la zona era muy diferente. Con trabajos bajó su maleta y siguió al rubio al interior de la casa. Draco dio unos cuantos pasos más y de pronto, las luces iluminaron la estancia. La pelirroja no pudo contener su sorpresa.

Desde la entrada, que era la parte superior, se veía claramente el lujo y esplendor de la ¿Casa? No, la palabra era Mansión. La entrada era el inicio de una estancia que daba a su derecha a un pasillo con habitaciones y a la izquierda hacia una escalera que bajaba a la sala, cocina y otras puertas. A la misma altura, pero del otro lado de la estancia, la pelirroja notó el estudio con estantes llenos de libros. Ginny siguió al chico escaleras abajo para llegar a la sala, mirando aún, la más lujosa casa que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Draco la miró de reojo y sonrió levemente, mientras entraba a la cocina, tomaba una lata de cerveza y volvía a la sala para acomodarse en un sillón. Ella aún permanecía de pie, mirando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Tu familia está en casa?- preguntó tímida.

-No, vivo sólo- dijo mientras le daba tragos a su bebida.

La pelirroja lo miró beber tranquilamente. Era sin duda un chico de su edad, pero ¿Qué hacía viviendo sólo tan joven? ¿Y en una casa así de grande? ¿Es que no iba a la escuela? ¿En que podía trabajar para poder mantener aquel lugar?

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó al fin, sosteniendo la maleta con fuerza.

-¿Cómo que qué soy?- el rubio la miró extrañado.

-Eres traficante de drogas o algo por el estilo, ¿cierto?- dijo con miedo.

El rubio se rió y la miró. Notó el miedo y la ansiedad en ella y pensó que sería una buena idea seguirle un momento el juego. Le dio un trago largo a su cerveza, con una ceja levantada y un tono juguetón le dijo:

-¿Por qué crees que soy traficante?

-Bu... bueno- titubeó ella- Estás muy familiarizado con la policía y eres amigo de un chico que parece querer aspirar todo lo que parezca polvo.

El rubio se levantó del sillón y se le acercó. Ella dio un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué crees que solo vendo droga?- le dijo cambiando el tono a uno más frío y dio otro paso más hacia ella, mientras la pelirroja caminaba de espaldas, intentando alejarse- La persona que se llevó tu pasaporte ¿crees que de verdad era un policía? ¿Cómo sabes que mi amigo en realidad estuvo en el hospital? ¿Y si fue todo un truco para llegar hasta donde estamos ahora?

-¡Basta ya!- dijo ella llegando hasta el final de un pasillo, en donde se topó con algo- Si das un paso más…- le dijo al chico que estaba ya muy cerca de acorralarla.

-¿Cuánto crees que paguen por ti?- dijo él amenazadoramente. Se acercó a ella a escasos centímetros mientras la veía cerrar los ojos asustada. Pasó su brazo derecho por un costado de ella y giró la perilla de la puerta.

-Éste es el cuarto de invitados. Será tu habitación- dijo más tranquilo- Llámame si necesitas algo.

Draco se alejó tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y subió las escaleras.

Ginny soltó un hondo suspiro mientras pensaba "¿Estoy sola en un país que no conozco y hace esto? ¿Por qué deja que mi imaginación vuele tanto?".

La pelirroja entró a la habitación y de forma inmediata las luces se encendieron. Miró el cuarto que era para ella y sonrió. Era una habitación sencilla, con una cama matrimonial y sus dos burós a los costados. Uno tenía un teléfono y el otro un libro y un florero. Había un closet con un espejo largo y una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Frente a la cama, se encontraban dos puertas enormes de cristal, que seguramente daban al jardín. Como estaba oscuro, Ginny no distinguía lo que había tras ellas.

Puso la maleta sobre la cama y la mochila, que se descolgó apenas entró. Abrió su maleta para sacar su pijama y sus cosas de aseo personal y al hacerlo, recordó el incidente con su hermano, ocurrido apenas horas antes y que le parecía lejano y presente a la vez.

"Tienes que pensar en algo Ginny, necesitas regresar a casa ya".

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se quedó callada esperando saber que era, cuando descubrió que era su estómago el que gruñía.

-Pfft… mi único alimento fue lo que dieron en el avión- dijo triste mientras se tocaba el estómago.

0o0o0o0

Draco terminaba de guardar sus libros en su mochila cuando un pequeño ruido lo hizo ponerse alerta. Desde el balcón del estudio se veía perfectamente la estancia de abajo y solo vio a la pelirroja apagar las luces de forma manual y caminar en puntillas mirando a todos lados, como si esperara no ser sorprendida. Draco notó que iba a la cocina y decidió bajar en silencio a ver qué era lo que buscaba… aunque podía imaginarlo.

0o0o0o0

Ginny desactivó las luces y caminó hasta el refrigerador. Buscó lo que había y sacó varias latas. Tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comer como desesperada. Iba por la tercera lata de atún y aceitunas cuando las luces se encendieron. Como estaba sentada de espaldas a la entrada, solo bajó la cabeza. No quería ver la cara del chico.

-¿Qué haces a oscuras en la cocina?- preguntó el rubio, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía. La había estado observando comer y estaba a punto de reírse al verla tan infantil, cuando decidió hablarle.

-Lo siento- dijo ella mientras sentía al chico acercarse- Tenía hambre y no pude evitar comer algo… pero descuida… -agregó rápidamente- Sólo me comí lo que ya estaba caducado.

Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido y se acercó a las latas de atún y aceitunas vacías. Tomó una y miró que ya estaba pasada por casi un mes.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué clase de vida hay que tener para comer cosas así?

La miró y vio que ella tomaba con una mano una lata de refresco y con la otra deslizaba sobre la barra un billete de $20 pesos.

-Pagaré por el refresco- dijo apenada y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina cuando él la llamó.

-Espera- le dijo el chico.

-¿Es poco dinero?- preguntó ella aún dándole la espalda.

-¿No piensas limpiar todo esto?- le dijo él secamente.

-¡Oh, sí!- contestó ella y se giró para recoger las latas. Se sentía nerviosa por la situación y la atenta mirada de él sobre sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Creo que no fui capaz de decirlo antes, pero estoy muy agradecida por dejarme pasar la noche aquí- contestó ella tirando la última lata en el bote de basura.

-Tu nombre es muy largo- el rubio se cruzó de brazos- ¿Así te dicen también tus amigos?

Ella sonrió levemente, aún apenada y continuó hacia la salida.

-No agradezcas- dijo él sin moverse y haciendo que ella se detuviera en la entrada- No fue un acto de bondad, sino una indemnización.

La chica se giró para verlo, sin entender a que se refería.

-Por el polvo de arroz- concluyó él saliendo primero de la cocina- dijiste que era un regalo.

0o0o0o0

Tom Malfoy terminaba de firmar los últimos documentos mientras Sirius entraba a su oficina.

-Reserve su habitación joven Malfoy, justo como lo ordenó

-¿El boleto de avión?- preguntó el joven mientras escribía unas notas.

-Un boleto de primera clase para la Cd. De México con conexión a Mérida, Yucatán. Aunque en mi opinión, era mejor que llegara a Cancún…

-Tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado Sirius ¿Tienes la lista de invitados a la Cumbre Chichén Itzá?

-Sí, joven Malfoy y debo decir que su padre ha recibido la copia también

-¿Mi padre?- Tom lo miró enfurecido- ¿Para quién trabajas Sirius?

-Trabajo para la Compañía Malfoy

-Mi padre está en casa, en reposo ¿Por qué diablos lo metes en asuntos que puedo manejar yo mismo?

-Joven Tom. Con el respeto que se merece, no encontré nada de malo en hacerlo y si me permite decirle, se escucha como un hombre celoso cuya novia ha sido infiel

-Claro Sirius… deberías juntarte con más mujeres entonces. Para que sepas lo que les pasa a las infieles y lo que los novios celosos son capaces de hacer…- dijo amenazadoramente.

-Gracias por el consejo, joven Tom ¿Alguna otra advertencia?

-No pareces muy intimidado Sirius… mi padre hizo un buen trabajo contigo al malcriarte.

0o0o0o0

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su oficina privada de la Mansión. Bellatrix lo miraba mientras tomaba la taza de té.

-¿Te encontraste con Narcissa? ¿Fue molesto para ti?

-Lo hubiese sido más, si la hubiéramos dejado libre y con su hijo, arruinando la buena reputación que hemos conseguido

-Bueno, pero fue tu decisión Bella, que viviera en ésta casa.

-Lo hice por una razón, Lucius y lo sabes bien. Ésta es mi jaula y no la voy a soltar hasta que se muera… es el precio que se paga por ser una hermana traidora.

0o0o0o0

Narcissa se removió contra la puerta mientras intentaba pegar su oído para escuchar mejor ¿Acaso hablaban de ella?

De pronto, sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella, que la hizo despegarse y dar la vuelta para encontrarse con Tom mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que hablaban de mí, no de ti- dijo nerviosa.

Tom la siguió mirando y estaba por tocar la puerta cuando ella se adelantó y lo hizo primero. De forma desesperada.

-Tom está aquí- gritó hacia la oficina y luego se giró para ver al muchacho- Bellatrix, está aquí con tu padre. Seguro querrás saludar a tu madre

-¿Tengo una madre acaso?- dijo irónico.

-Está bien. La señora que te crió está aquí.

El joven giró la cerradura y estaba por entrar cuando volvió a dirigirse a Narcissa.

-¿Piensas seguir escuchando?

-No. Me voy- dijo apresuradamente y se marchó.

0o0o0o0

-Tom, querido ¡Que alegría verte!- exclamó Bellatrix a modo de saludo.

El joven la miró mal y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Bueno, que frío eres. Esperaba un saludo mejor. Puede ser que no haya sido la mejor madre ni que te haya criado con amor, pero hice lo mejor que pude- le dijo severa.

El joven la siguió mirando de la misma manera.

Bellatrix se puso de pie.

-Me marcho Lucius. Tu hijo parece querer hablar solo contigo… y antes de que arme un berrinche…

-Vete con cuidado Bella- se despidió él.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Tom lo miró. Su padre se veía cada vez más débil. Desde que había tenido ese accidente en su auto y un paro cardiaco, Lucius Malfoy había dejado de ser el presidente de la empresa familiar, pero nunca había perdido esa imagen autoritaria que tenía.

-Ya Sirius te informó de "Cumbre Chichén Itzá", ¿cierto?

-Revisé la lista de invitados. Todos buenos amigos míos. Dales mis saludos

-Así será. Viajo mañana en la mañana

-Conozco a los empresarios mexicanos mejor que tú Tom. Son hombres de negocios, pero también hombres de familia. Les gusta eso… por ello es importante que hagas una cosa: lleva a Draco contigo

-Padre, sinceramente…

-No es una petición Tom. Sirius sabrá de mi orden y espero la cumplas. No podrás cerrar este negocio si no tienes a Draco a tu lado

-Puedo manejarlo yo solo

-Te recuerdo que por estar aquí, no me hace menos. Es MI empresa, que te quede claro Tom y si quiero, te quito la silla de presidencia.

El joven apretó los puños con rabia e impotencia.

0o0o0o0

Narcissa logró un "encuentro casual" con su hermana cuando ésta se retiraba.

-¿Ya te vas Bella?- preguntó con ironía.

-Sí, querida hermana. Me retiro

-Es una pena. Esperaba que te pudieras quedar a tomar el té- dijo burlona.

-Es una pena mayor, que tu no vayas a tomar el té conmigo y con la Sra. Parkinson- atacó Bellatrix.

-¿Con Parkinson?- dijo con sorpresa-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hablaras con la suegra de mi hijo?

-¿Quieres ir para saber de qué se trata?- se rió Bellatrix.

-Sabes que no puedo salir, por eso te pregunto- le dijo Narcissa dolida.

-Voy a tratar un asunto de mi hijo Draco- dijo su hermana.

-Draco es MI hijo- se defendió Narcissa.

-No a los ojos del mundo. Eso te pasa por meterte con Lucius, cuando era mi esposo. Nunca olvides que eres la amante "hermanita" y así te quedarás.

Bellatrix se marchó dejando a una Narcissa dolida. Tomó su celular y marcó… Draco como siempre, no contestó y una lágrima se derramó por su hermoso rostro.

0o0o0o0

" _Pero la vida es así, siempre una competencia. Una dura competencia que no termina y que te desgasta cada día más. Si los seres humanos no fuéramos tan egoístas o envidiosos para desear lo que no tenemos… Siempre inconformes con nuestra vida y queriendo algo de la de los demás: una casa, la fama, el dinero, el éxito, una persona…"_

Cuando Draco tomó el celular, era demasiado tarde. Su madre había colgado. Pero no tuvo el valor de regresarle la llamada.

0o0o0o0

-Mamá te pido una disculpa por no haber llamado antes, sé que estabas preocupada, pero hice tantas cosas…Oh, ¿Percy? Él está muy bien. Luce más alto, guapo y bronceado de lo que recordaba… Tendrías que ver qué bonita casa mamá. Es pequeña pero bastante limpia- A Ginny se le cortó la voz-… Te tengo que colgar ¿sí? Hay tanto que platicar con mi hermano. Nos debemos poner al día. Te llamo luego… Mamá…te quiero.

La pelirroja colgó el teléfono y comenzó a llorar. De pronto lo vio entrar y se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras lo veía- Entiendo que sea tu casa, pero deberías tocar para entrar.

El rubio estiró el brazo hacia atrás y tocó la puerta.

-El orden está mal- dijo ella al verlo hacer tal broma.

Draco estiró el plato ofreciéndole la mitad de un sándwich bien preparado con algunas papas.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella insegura.

-¿No hay sándwiches en Londres?- preguntó irónico.

-Sé que es un sándwich pero…

-No agradezcas- la interrumpió- El sándwich es bueno para las caderas. Te venderás mejor si estás bien nutrida

-¡Basta ya con eso!- dijo cansada mientras tomaba el plato que Draco seguía ofreciéndole.

-Eres buena mintiendo- ante la mirada de desconcierto de ella, él agregó- La casa de tu hermano está muy lejos de ser bonita y limpia

-¿Por qué escuchaste mi conversación?- le reclamó.

-No lo sé. Es interesante escuchar la voz de una mujer en ésta casa- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado. La mirada azul de esa chica tenía algo… incluso aunque tuviera los ojos llorosos.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el buró con el teléfono, en el que notó un billete de $50 pesos.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó.

-El dinero, por la tarifa de los minutos y la larga distancia…

-Tú sí que gastas dinero y ni siquiera de una forma muy sana.

Ginny sonrió de lado. A pesar de que tenía sus dudas sobre él, se sentía a gusto. Dejó el plato con el sándwich en un buró y se acercó a su maleta.

Draco la miró cuando ella le extendía algo.

-Esto es mi cuota de hospedaje- le dijo mientras le daba el objeto.

El rubio tomó lo que le ofrecía y lo miró. Era un objeto bonito y estaba hecho con colores claros y algunas cuentas brillosas.

-Iba a ser para mi cuarto aquí en Cancún, cuando me instalara, pero… Es un atrapasueños. Se supone que cuando duermas cerca de él, no dejará pasar las pesadillas. Sólo llegarán a ti sueños bonitos

-¿Y niñas bonitas también?- preguntó levantando una ceja divertido.

-Regrésamelo- le dijo ella estirando la mano.

-Descansa- le dijo él, poniendo detrás de su espalda la mano que sostenía el atrapa sueños- Y come… ya te dije que te quiero vender a buen precio.

Ginny miró el sándwich, pensando si él le habría puesto algo.

0o0o0o0

El rubio le dio una mordida a su mitad de sándwich mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Justo en la salida, tenía colgado un letrero con la palabra "London" hecho de madera. Tomó el atrapasueños y lo colgó mientras salía.

Se sentó en un camastro para comerse su sándwich, pero notó el jardín muy oscuro. Se volvió a poner de pie para ir a encender las luces de la alberca. Al hacerlo pasó por los ventanales que daban al cuarto de la chica pelirroja y la vio colocar una silla en la puerta, para atrancarla.

Draco soltó un bufido mientras la veía.

-Y eso pasa Draco, cuando eres buena persona…- se dijo a sí mismo- Después de que fui hospitalario y la alimenté ¡No puedo creerlo!

En ese momento, vio a la chica de espaldas y cómo se empezaba a quitar la playera. Draco abrió mucho los ojos, tosió y se dio media vuelta. Tomó el sándwich y decidió que entraría a comérselo.

0o0o0o0

Ginny abrió los ojos y con pereza se estiró. No fue precisamente un sueño tranquilo, pero al menos había logrado dormir un poco y se sentía muy agradecida de haber tenido a alguien que le brindara un techo donde pasar la noche… ¡Y vaya techo!

La pelirroja se puso de pie y miró por los ventanales ¿Eso era una alberca? Abrió uno de los ventanales y salió para encontrarse con el más bonito jardín que hubiera visto y con una lujosa alberca de un diseño moderno: Si fijabas la vista desde el borde, parecía conectarse con el mar.

Observó el paisaje que la mansión del rubio le ofrecía y luego cerró los ojos para disfrutar el calor que el sol le brindaba. Era algo agradable.

De pronto, abrió los ojos y miró hacia el lado derecho. Desde su balcón, Draco la observaba.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y creyó que una imagen tan perfecta no podía ser real. Y sin saber porque, ella le sonrió.

El rubio intentó hacer lo mismo, pero de pronto se metió a su habitación. Ginny entró a la casa y segundos después, lo miraba bajar por las escaleras.

Vestía casual y Ginny no dejaba de pensar que esa camisa azul, lo hacía verse muy guapo.

-Tu casa es muy bonita

-¿Eso crees?- le dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras. Se acercó hasta una mesita en la sala y tomó las llaves de su carro.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ella.

-Escuela- dijo él simplemente, mientras tomaba la mochila que una noche antes había dejado en el sillón.

-¿Eres un estudiante de intercambio? ¿Tu escuela es como la de las telenovelas?- preguntó sorprendida y curiosa. Al menos ahora sabía que hacía un inglés en un país tan lejano a su casa.

-¿Cómo son esas escuelas?- preguntó él- ¿Te refieres al Elite Way School? (N.A: Ya saben, la famosa telenovela en la versión mexicana de Rebelde).

Ginny rió por su comentario y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Al menos te ríes. Es mejor a verte llorar- comentó él.

-Tenía curiosidad por tu escuela.- dijo ella aún sonriendo- Voy a buscar mi equipaje

-¿Para ir a donde?- preguntó él rápidamente ¿Por qué no quería que se fuera?

-Si tú te vas, me iré también. Solo ¿puedes permitirme dar un baño? Lo hago y me voy

-Quédate- le dijo él simplemente- Hasta que regrese. No tienes un lugar al cual ir de todos modos

-Iré al trabajo de mi hermano…

-Aún no abren- mintió él- ¿Y cómo saldrás de aquí?

-Tomaré el autobús…

-No hay autobús. Las personas no toman un autobús por aquí… - dijo con burla ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan insistente? Él no era así y menos con las chicas. Ellas rogaban para que se quedara, no al revés.

Ginny se miró las manos, apenada. No quería causar ninguna molestia.

-O… si te sientes incómoda de quedarte mientras no estoy, acompáñame. Puedes ir a la escuela conmigo- ella lo miró- ¿Tienes curiosidad, no? Sobre las escuelas para estudiantes de intercambio…

0o0o0o0

Ginny volvió a sentir el aire tibio en su cara mientras viajaba en el convertible. Le agradaba la sensación. Era como un envolvente abrazo… lo único malo es que el sol le lastimaba.

Draco la observaba de vez en cuando mientras conducía, pero ella no lo notaba. Estaba absorta en el paisaje y además, sus lentes de sol disimulaban su mirada. La vio taparse la cara con una de sus manos y entrecerrar los ojos.

Sacó de la guantera un estuche y le pasó a la chica unos lentes de sol. Ella lo miró y le dijo apenada:

-Estoy bien

-No lo hago por ti- mintió él mientras la veía de reojo- Si no deseas sobresalir, úsalos. En Cancún los lentes de sol son el uniforme.

Ginny sonrió y los tomó.

-Gracias- dijo ella colocándoselos- ¿Me dejas hacer algo?- preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso.

-Sacaré la mano. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan cálido como este. Dime cuando se vuelva vergonzoso

-Tienes un minuto- le dijo él. Iban a tomar un tramo de carretera.

La pelirroja sacó su mano del carro y sonrió. Draco la miró y aceleró un poco. Le gustó la imagen de aquella jovencita pelirroja, cuyo cabello volaba por la velocidad a la que iban, de rasgos finos y una sonrisa sincera. La miró con la mano extendida fuera del carro, vestida con sencillez y ropa poco elegante, pero esa imagen no le desagradó, por el contrario. Además le agradaba hacer cosas para que ella se sintiera bien. Era mejor que verla llorar.

0o0o0o0

-Cada palabra tiene un significado. Cuando se pone algo en palabras sobre lo que pensamos o sentimos, éstas toman un valor para cada uno de nosotros...

Draco prestaba atención al profesor mientras daba la clase, pero no dejaba de mirar insistentemente hacia la ventana, para asegurarse de que la chica se encontraba ahí y la imagen cada diez segundos no cambiaba: la pelirroja sentada en una banca del jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol miraba una libreta pequeña, la misma en la que había dejado un recado para su madre y que al final, había llevado consigo.

-Cuando le preguntaron a las personas en México cuáles creían que eran las palabras más bonitas del mundo, la mayoría de ellos contestó: Amor, pasión, eternidad, pero la que más les gustaba era "Mamá".

El rubio miró a su profesor sorprendido. Por unos instantes le dedico un momento de su pensamiento a Narcissa y se preguntó si debía llamarla.

-La clase terminó jóvenes, pero antes de irse, dejen sus libretas con sus ensayos sobre mi escritorio.

Draco recogió sus cosas y estaba por levantarse cuando una chica muy guapa lo llamó.

-¡Hey Draco! ¿Qué harás después de salir de clases?

-Irme a casa- fue su simple respuesta antes de caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, el profesor lo llamó.

-Draco ¿No entregarás el ensayo?- le preguntó en inglés- ¿No te parece que todo lo que escribes podría encontrar un nuevo propósito si lo entregaras alguna vez?

El rubio lo miró unos segundos antes de salir sin responder.

El campus no era muy grande, pero a Ginny le parecía hermoso. Los edificios eran una construcción colonial, pero bastante conservada y le parecía sentir vida en todos los alrededores, con pasillos llenos de alumnos de distintas nacionalidades y con áreas verdes para descansar que era un sueño tener en Londres. La vegetación tan verde y el aire tan cálido: ¿A quién no le gustaría estudiar en un lugar así?

Draco dio unos pasos apresurados mirando a todos lados ¿Por qué no se había quedado en la banca? De pronto, la encontró frente a un enorme pizarrón con anuncios de todo tipo.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- preguntó curioso acercándose a ella.

-Gente con padres buenos- lo miró con una sonrisa apenas dibujada- Mandan a sus hijos a estudiar y a divertirse… habrá una fiesta organizada por chicos europeos- le anunció a Draco señalando un cartel de color verde.

-No es tan divertido- le contestó él.

-Muchas gracias por mostrarme tu universidad. Me tengo que ir, pero, ¿podrías guardar mi equipaje hasta la noche?- preguntó apenada.

-¿Vas con tu hermano?

-Tengo que ir a recuperar ese dinero, ya que es un gran esfuerzo que no puede ser malgastado.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha de Draco.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas?

-Para allá

-Tú en serio…- dijo Draco resoplando. Caminó hasta la pelirroja y la tomó de los hombros para guiarla hacia el otro lado.

-Puedo ir sola, muchas gracias

-No lo demuestras muy bien

-¿No tienes clases?

-No me gusta mi siguiente clase. Tú serás mi excusa

-¿Qué clase te toca?- preguntó mientras se dejaba guiar por el rubio.

-Estadística

-¡Uy! Me encantan los números y cálculos

-Tú estás loca- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado.

0o0o0o0

-Es una pena, porque Percy dejó de trabajar aquí. Me envió un mensaje con una disculpa en la mañana- decía la dueña del lugar en español.

Ginny la miraba expectante, mientras le pedía a Draco que tradujera para ella. Cuando el rubio repitió lo que la mujer había dicho, una sombra de tristeza surcó el rostro de la chica.

-Dijo que si su hermana venía, le dijera que todo estaba bien y que debía regresar a Londres.

Al escucharlo de Draco, la pelirroja sonrió y con un "Gracias" en español, salió del lugar. Él también se despidió y salió tras ella.

-Es ridículo- dijo simplemente, intentado no llorar- ¿Cómo pudo escapar con ese dinero?

Ginny comenzó a caminar cuando sintió de pronto una mano que la tomaba con demasiada fuerza del brazo y la jalaba violentamente haciéndola voltear. La pelirroja miró con miedo al hombre que la sostenía: era el mismo que había encontrado en casa de Penélope el día en que llegó.

-Si te haces la tonta… ¿En dónde están el gringuito y Penélope?

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella. No entendía lo que decía.

-Percy y Penélope se largaron con mis cosas y mi dinero también ¡Dime en donde diablos están!- el hombre la volvió a jalar, provocándole dolor.

-No te entiendo…

Pero la conversación se quedó hasta ese punto, porque Draco jaló al hombre con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al piso y tomando su mano con la que había estado tocando a Ginny, lo acomodó en una dolorosa posición mientras lo mantenía hincado en el piso y quejándose del dolor.

A lo lejos, dos hombres más gritaron algo y Ginny miró que se acercaban a ellos, con la intención de defender al sujeto que Draco mantenía en el piso.

El rubio miró atrás para ver a los sujetos. Eran dos hombres de mediana edad, de cuerpos anchos, pero nada atléticos. Sus respectivas panzas los delataban. Miró a la pelirroja que permanecía quieta y asustada.

-Oye, cuando cuente tres…

Pero Draco no terminó la oración, porque en ese momento, Ginny lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló, mientras echaba a correr. El rubio corrió tras ella y escuchó a los hombres correr tras ellos, pero lejos de estar preocupado, se encontraba bastante divertido con la situación. Además, que ella lo tuviera tomado de la mano, le agradaba.

Después de unos minutos de correr, Draco decidió hablar, ya que ella comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad:

-¿Por qué corremos?

-Esos hombres estaban acercándose para defender al otro y tú dijiste "cuando cuente tres…"

-Liberaré su mano- dijo el rubio. La chica se detuvo en ese momento y lo miró, soltando su mano.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando cuente tres, liberaré su mano- dijo él tranquilo- Es lo que iba a decir.

Draco miró hacia atrás, los hombres aún los seguían pero se veían bastante cansados y parecía que les costaba respirar.

-Ponte detrás de mí- le dijo a la chica.

El rubio los miró y tranquilamente gritó:

-Oigan, sé que están bastante decididos y valoro su esfuerzo, pero les aseguro que moriremos de viejos aquí plantados, antes de que ustedes logren llegar a nosotros.

Ella miró detrás de Draco a los hombres, ya no podían dar un paso más y estaban aún a bastantes metros de ellos.

-¿Entienden el inglés?

Draco la miró.

-Esos dos en este momento no entenderían ni el español- dijo tranquilo- Pero lo dije en inglés porque quería que tú lo escucharas. Para que no tengas miedo. Esos dos se ven tan inofensivos y si sigues corriendo así, te vas a deshidratar. El clima de aquí no es al que estás acostumbrada y el calor te acabará, más si corres de esa manera.

Ella sonrió sinceramente y lo miró a los ojos. Draco le sostuvo la mirada y estaban ambos viéndose fijamente cuando el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar. Para su disgusto, tuvo que cortar esa conexión y dijo:

-Espera, es una llamada- tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo del pantalón, dispuesto a despachar rápidamente a la persona que lo interrumpía, pues quería recuperar ese momento con la pelirroja.

Llamada entrante: Pansy.

0o0o0o0

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?

BUENO SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLOS ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS Y SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS EN SUS REVIEWS...

GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A LYNETTE P. BRODERICK Y THE DARKNESS PRINCESS... LES JURO QUE LEO SUS SUGERENCIAS Y LAS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE.

SALUDOS Y UN ABRAZO ENORME

DARYNKA


End file.
